


Witches of Midorijima

by Ming_Sushi07



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canon-Typical Violence, Clear is basically the Alpha’s mom, M/M, Magic, Multi, Noiz loves black magic and bunnies, Sex Magic, Witches, sei is a ghosts best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Sushi07/pseuds/Ming_Sushi07
Summary: Welcome to the Seragaki household, a home that welcomes young witches and magical creatures for training and protection.So what happens when Aoba keeps getting visions of a wolf and a new recruit joins the house?
Relationships: Alphas & Clear (DRAMAtical Murder), Clear/Mink (DRAMAtical Murder), Koujaku/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder), Mizuki/Sei (DRAMAtical Murder), Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 21





	1. Going for a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my witch version of Dramatical Murder! Hope you like!

🧠🎵👁

“Now I want you to concentrate.” A gentle voice said. 

Aoba sat in the living room at the tiny coffee table, his eyes closed and trying to focus his mind as he inhaled the calming smell of the incense.

“Are you calm?” 

“Yes.” 

“Now I want you to visualize. Free your mind of all distractions and go to your happy place.”

Aoba took a deep breath and opened his eyes, in front of him was a beach during sunset. He walked across the pink sand, looking at the familiar surroundings and watching the waves roll in. Then he saw him.

A man, tall with shaggy blue hair, had his back turned to Aoba. He looked like he was enjoying the sunset and Aoba smiled at the sight.

The blunette walked up, reaching his hand out to the man. He put a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Its you..” Aoba said.

The man didn’t move, he was as still as a statue but suddenly twitched and grabbed his head. He looked in pain as he clutched his head and almost fell off balance.

Aoba steadied him, leaning close to check on him.

“Sir..?”

“ **Grrr..** ”

“Huh?”

“ **GRRR!!** ”

The man turned and jumped at him, his face the same as a wolf, causing Aoba to fall off balance and land under the wolf man’s strong grip.

He stared into the wolf’s golden gaze but everything went black as the man snapped at him, his sharp teeth about to pierce through his jaw.

Aoba jumped up, shaking the table and disturbing the tea leaves. The white candles extinguished themselves, making Sei sigh.

“Come on, Aoba, you have to focus.”

“I know. I know.”

“Did you see him again?”

“As usual…ugh!” Aoba groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “I keep seeing him but I don’t even know his name or what he sounds like. He just keeps going wolf on me and I don’t know what it means.”

“I think I know but I’m not too sure.”

Sei put a pale finger up to his chin and contemplated. He walked over to a tiny bookshelf, scanning the array of books and pulled out a brown leather bound notebook then flipped through the pages.

“Hmm.. ah! Here we go.”

He sat down.

“It says that this might be a warning for the future. Have you upset anyone lately?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Maybe you have hidden enemies that you need to watch out for?”

“Maybe?”

Aoba just let out a sigh. He’d never been the best at divination and dream interpretation, Sei was always there to guide him but he still got confused. He rubbed his temples.

“You look a little drained, maybe some tea would help?”

“Yeah…”

Sei called for Clear and the albino poked his head out of the kitchen archway.

“Yes, Sei-san?”

“Aoba’s a little burnt out. Can you make us some tea?”

“Sure. Lavender alright?”

The two nodded and Clear headed back into the kitchen, only to let out a groan of disappointment.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re out of lavender.. I’ll have to head to the market.”

“I’ll come with…” Aoba stood and rubbed his temples, “I need to clear my head.”

“Alright, I’ll go ask Alpha and Beta before we go.”

🧠🎵👁

The two headed to the marketplace, bustling with vendors and people shouting out deals and special discounts. Clear was speaking to an elderly woman about her fruits, admiring the apples and fresh produce.

Aoba always admired that about Clear, he always had an easy time talking to people and even managed to get special deals for small cheap items.

“Hey!”

The bluenette lifted his head when he heard the commotion. At one of the food vendors, a group of men were surrounding, what Aoba suspected to be, a teenager. A plastic bag lay around his feet with fruit laying around his feet as if he dropped it. The men towered over him and Aoba felt a little bad since the teen looked a bit homeless, his clothing had patches on it and his satchel looked old and worn out.

“Hey, brat, we’re talking to you!” The man poked is shoulder.

The teen just gave him an icy look.

“Oh what? You’re brave now? You grew some balls, kid?” One of the men chuckled.

“You don’t want to mess with me.” The teen said through gritted teeth.

“What was that?”

“I said. You. Don’t. Want. To. Mess. With. Me.”

The teen just narrowed his eyes at the man but was shoved by the man’s friends. The bystanders looked with anger and pity as the men shoved and got more physical with the teen but no one stepped in.

“Hey!” Clear said, as one of the men grabbed the teens hair.

The teen looked like he was about to throw a punch but stopped when Clear came over to break up the commotion.

“And you ar—“

The cocky man was about to make a smart remark but Clear’s sudden anger took him by surprise. Clear waggled his finger in the man’s face like a mother scolding her children.

“What are you doing picking on a child? You should be ashamed!” He scolded. “He’s smaller than you but you think you’re so tough messing with him, huh?”

“Who the hell—“

“I’m not finished!” Clear cut him off. “How would your mother feel if she saw you doing this?”

“What did you—OW!”

One of the men put his hand on Clear’s shoulder but the albino whacked him with a wooden spoon. Wait when did he get that?

As Clear scolded the thugs, the teenager walked off clutching his beaten up satchel. Aoba watched him disappear into an alleyway, a sudden dark feeling looming over him, but before he could go after him, Clear had walked up to him when he was done scolding the thugs.

“Aoba-san, I’m ready to head back.”

Aoba looked over and the men looked like defeated puppies, making the bluenette giggle.

Another thing he admired about Clear. Since the albino was an older brother, he was used to scolding people for bad behavior and basically went into some kind of mother mode when people acted up.

Before they left, Aoba swore he saw a familiar head of dark blue hair but when he blinked, the person was gone. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

🧚♀️🎤🐠

They arrived home and saw the twins sitting in the living room watching tv. One of the twins, Beta, turned to look at the two and his other twin, Alpha, looked too but narrowed his eyes at the two and turned back to tv watching.

“I got you two your nightshade and rosemary.” Clear announced as he walked into the kitchen, putting away the groceries.

The two rushed after him, excited about their ingredients.

“Ah, ah!” Clear held the bag over his head. “I will store this away and make sure you two don’t get your hands on it.”

“UGH! Why!” Alpha said, stomping his foot.

“Yeah! This is unfair!” Beta groaned.

“I can’t trust you two. Last time I got you some herbs, you killed the neighborhood animals and dropped them outside of peoples houses.”

Clear picked out some jars and put the herbs inside.

“But it was just a prank.” Beta said.

“Exactly! They’re the ones with no sense of humor.” Alpha said.

“I don’t care about their humor.” Clear sternly said, “We are witches and I can’t have you two “pranking” the neighborhood. Now go watch tv, I’m going to start breakfast and some tea.”

The two reluctantly groaned and went back to watching tv. Clear just let out a sigh and continued to put the herbs and ingredients away.

🧠🎵👁

Aoba sat at the dinner table, reading his grandmother's grimoire and trying to remember the information. As he flipped to the next page, his grandmother slammed down a wicker basket of doughnuts and snatched the book from him.

“Hey!”

“Hey, nothing!”

She closed the book and set more food on the table.

“You’ve had your nose in that book for hours now. You need some food before you burn out like you did this morning.”

“But—“

“Buts are for spankings. Now eat.”

She set down the last plate of food and took her seat at the head of the table. They all sat down then put their hands together and started their usual prayer.

“ _ **Oh great horned father and nurturing Earth mother, hear our prayers as we thank you for the nourishment you have provided for us tonight. We are forever in your gratitude and will humbly enjoy the meal you have graced us with.**_ ”

“ _ **Amen.**_ ” They all said in unison.

Tae was the first to eat, as tradition, and the others followed suit.

Sei passed the basket of doughnuts around but stopped when he saw Aoba staring into his food, picking at the soup with his spoon.

“Something on your mind?”

“I’m still confused about that man I keep seeing. It’s been like this for years and I…” he just let out a sigh and grabbed a doughnut.

Sei decided to leave it alone.

“So, anything exciting happen today?” He asked, trying to get a conversation going.

“We found a dead bird outside the balcony.” Alpha said, eating as if he didn’t just share disturbing news.

Clear thought about it for a second then glared at the two. The twins just stuck their tongues out at him with evil smirks.

“Really? What kind?”

“It was kind of red and fat but we couldn’t see much of its face since it’s guts were hanging out.” Beta shrugged.

“Hmm.. do you think I could take a look? I think if I saw it’s insides maybe I could—“

“Can we NOT talk about dead birds at the dinner table?” Aoba interjected.

That was one of Sei’s biggest flaws. He had a morbid sense of curiosity and often dabbled in the darker side of the craft, usually with dead animals and such. Aoba couldn’t wrap his head around the fascination but he didn’t try to discourage it since that’s one of the jobs of a Hedge witch.

“Sorry..” Sei said, blushing.

“Oh!” Clear raised his hand, jumping in his seat.

“You don’t have to raise your hand.” Tae said, sipping from her mug.

“Sorry..”

“Just say what you need to say.”

“Oh okay. Well me and Aoba-san went to the market and we saw this boy getting harassed by some hooligans and it was soo sad, so I jumped in and whacked them with a spoon.”

“Wait they were harassing a child?”

Tae looked up from her mug with a sour expression. Children being hurt wasn’t her cup of tea.

“He was more of a teenager. I think around my age.”

“Oh. But why?” She turned to Aoba.

“I don’t really know, we just turned around and saw him getting yelled at and shoved. But he was kind of weird looking.”

“Weird how?” Sei asked.

“Hmmm.. I think he was homeless? I didn’t really know but his clothes had patches and he looked a little out of it. He kept saying something.. I forgot what it was..”

“Oh! He kept saying “You don’t want to mess with me”, that’s when the hooligans started pushing him.”

“‘You don’t wanna mess with me?’ What was he, a druggie?” Alpha asked, slurping on his soup.

“I don’t know.. he also had this old satchel with him. I got a bad feeling when I saw it.” Aoba said.

“You think he could be a witch?” Sei asked.

The whole table went quiet. A new witch? That was a pretty uncommon experience, witches are pretty secretive about their craft. Most don’t even talk to their families about it. So for him to openly threaten them with magic was... scary.

“I wouldn’t rule it out.” Aoba said. “He walked away with a real tight grip on the bag…”

“Well, whoever he is,” Tae said, her tone serious, “We have to bring him here before he harms anyone.”

“Right!” They all nodded.

🐰🖕🤬

“Omg, Akira, you’re so funny!” A drunk girl laughed.

The group drunkenly stumbled down the street, laughing their heads off about absolutely nothing. Akira took the girls hand and lead her into an alleyway, away from the rest of the group, and the two began making out.

She let out a breathy moan as he trailed his lips down her neck and lightly nibbled her collarbone. He crept his hand up her sides then under her shirt, aggressively trying to take off her bra.

“ _ **Hunger. It is the best cook but has nothing to eat.**_ ”

The woman moaned as Akira nibbled at her soft skin again, this time a little harder.

“ _ **The belly has no conscience, so let your head be more than a funnel to your stomach.**_ ”

The woman yelped and jumped when Akira bit her. She pushed him off as he bit harder this time but when she pushed him back, she noticed the red dripping down his lip. It was blood.

She looked down and noticed a piece of her hip had a bleeding patch.

“ **And there’s no such thing as bad food when you’re hungry.** ”

A smile stretched across a teenagers face as he set the herbs and a strand of hair on fire, letting the black smoke embrace him.

The woman let out a blood curdling scream as Akira rushed forward.

🐰🖕🤬

An elderly man was woken from his sleep as a scream was heard from the alleyway. He ignored it at first but when things got strangely quiet, he went to investigate. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his flashlight, going outside to see what the commotion was about. His flashlight shined on what appeared to be a man hunched over a woman, her legs open and still.

“You crazy kids take this degeneracy somewhere else! I got work in the morning!” He yelled from his porch.

The hunched over man went still for a second and slowly turned, his mouth and hands bloody and filled with red meat. The elderly man’s flashlight shone on him then he slowly lowered it to the person under him and what he saw made him shriek.

🐰🖕🤬


	2. Finding Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear stumbles upon the new witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! And I just wanna thank the people supporting my works! ♥️ ♥️ ♥️

🧚♀️ 🎤 🐠

As Clear walked back home from the marketplace, he noticed the string of police cars, news vans and ambulances sitting outside a man’s house. The man was elderly and looked shaken, trying to calmly tell the police what had happened but was too frightened to answer.

Clear wondered what had happened but, reluctantly, ignored it and made his way home.

🧚♀️🎤🐠

Back the house, he saw that everyone was sitting in the living room watching the small tv.

“Hey, guys I—“

“Shhh!”

They all shushed him then turned back to the tv.

“ **Last night was a disturbing and shocking night for the Old resident district as neighbors discovered mangled and eaten corpses of four young women and two young men.** ”

“Eh..?”

“ **This man witnessed one of the cannibals in action. Excuse me sir, what did you see last night?** ”

“ **I-I was just getting ready for bed and… I heard a scream but I didn’t think much until I went outside and saw…oh god..** ”

The elderly man broke down in tears and a police officer pushed the news crew back then the news had cut. It showed pictures of the assailants. It made Clear and Aoba’s heart stop.

“That’s the guy from yesterday!” Aoba said.

“The homeless druggie?” Alpha asked.

“No, the guy that was messing with that kid.”

“Wait he was a cannibal?”

“A zombie maybe?” Beta asked.

“No.. we didn’t get that aura off of him.” Clear said, his thumbs twiddling nervously. “You don’t think that kid had anything to do with it?”

“What? Of course not… I hope..”

“Well, we can't take any chances.” Tae said, standing with her cane. “If this kid’s going around town making people into zombies then we can’t take any chances leaving him by his lonesome. Aoba, Clear, you two go find him and bring him back here before he turns someone into a dog.”

“Right!”

🧚♀️🎤🐠

The two made their way out of the house and searched the streets but stayed away from the crime scene. Nothing looks more suspicious than two people snooping about a crime scene.

Aoba searched the West district to ask the residents if they saw him.

Meanwhile Clear searches the East, asking the shop owners if they saw anything but they all said no.

“He’s around 177 cm with blond hair?”

The owner of the bar just shook his head, making Clear groan. He bowed to him then continued his search.

“Where could this kid… be..?”

He noticed a flickering of light out of his peripheral vision and when he turned, he saw the light flicker again down the alley. Fairies!

A smile stretched across his face as he followed the tiny lights. The fairies lead him down a grimy alleyway, the smell of marijuana and alcohol filled his nostrils and even made the fairies cover their faces. As they turned a corner, the fairies disappeared just as he heard the sound of a trash can fall over. Before he could say anything, man fell over and squirmed, his hands around his throat as he let out a gurgling yell.

He coughed up blood and reached out to Clear for helped. Before the albino could help, another person came out of the alleyway. It was the teen from yesterday, this time wearing his patched jacket around his waist with baggy pants and a stained wife beater.

The teen looked down at the bleeding man with a nasty grin, satisfied with his work.

His victim looked at him with fearful eyes.

“I’m sorry..” He gurgled, “I won’t- ACK!!”

Blood gushed out of his mouth as his back arched in pain. He grabbed his head and cried out in pain, which seemed to fuel the teens sadistic pleasure because his green eyes glowed with every painful cry.

“ _ **S-STOP**_!” Clear shouted.

He put his hands out and a burst of white light shot from his palms. For a second all they could see was white then in an instant it was gone, the teen blinked in confusion.

“The hell?”

He looked down to see the man was perfectly fine. It was as if the teen hadn’t cursed him.

The perfectly healed man looked at his hands then checked his mouth, there was no blood. No cuts or bruises. Everything was fine.

The teen glared at Clear, who was a little dazed from the spell.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” The teen spat, stepping up the albino and poking him in the chest.

“Me? What were you doing? You were going to kill that man!”

“Um, that's kind of the point genius.”

As the two argued, the man took the opportunity to get away.

“You can’t go around trying to kill people, what if he— Wait! Sir!”

Before Clear could stop him, he managed to skid around the corner.

“No..” Clear said, deflated.

“Now look what you did.”

He turned to the teen with a scowl.

“If you hadn’t tortured him, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Torture? Ha! I call it justice, that’ll teach him not to pay on time.” The teen grinned, quite pleased with himself.

He checked his nails then looked Clear up and down. His blond eyebrow quirked when he noticed how modest and clean the boy looked.

“You look like a grandpa.”

“Eh?” Clear looked down at his sweater. “What’s wrong with grandpa’s?”

“And you smell..” The teen leaned forward to sniff, “like a knick knack shop. You some kind of sorcerer?”

“Sorcerer?”

“Uh, Yeah. Why else would such a young looking guy dress like a fossil?”

“I’m 18!”

“1800?”

“No, just.. ugh, never mind.” Clear sighed. “Did you turn that man into a zombie?”

“What man? That guy you just healed didn’t eat anyone.”

“You know who I mean.”

The teen chuckled.

“It’s not funny!”

“And why not? Turning assholes into flesh eating monsters is pretty fun if you ask me.”

“It’s not fun when humans start getting suspicious.”

“And that’s my problem because?”

“Because if they get suspicious then we’re all going to be in trouble.”

“I’ll just turn them into zombies if they try anything.”

Clear let out another sigh and rubbed his temples.

“Anyway what do you what? I kind of have things to do today.”

“Hm?” Clear perked up. “Oh, well, I’ve actually been sent by my mistress to come fetch you.”

“Mistress? You one of those gigolos or something.”

“Gigolos?”

“...you’re kidding right?”

“No I don’t know what that.. nevermind. My mistress has asked to see you.” Clear said. “She saw the news story and was quite impressed with your power.”

“And I care what some hag thinks because?”

“Hag?! Tae-san is a wonderful teacher and caregiver, who is compassionate and loving!”

“You’re way too into this..” Noiz said, crossing his arms over his chest.

He rolled his eyes at Clear’s admiration and just sighed.

“Listen if I go with you, will you leave me alone?”

“You’ll go?”

“If it means I can get you off my back then sure.”

“Alright! Let’s go!”

🧚♀️🎤🐠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!


	3. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven finally meets Noiz and Aoba gets a customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter 3!

🧠🎵👁 

  
To say the coven wasn't expecting this was an understatement. This was unbelievable.

There, sitting in the living room playing with a lighter, was the new witch.

“This..” Said Alpha, looking him up and down. “.. is the guy who turns people into zombies?”

“He’s quite eccentric..?” Sei commented, trying his best not to mention Noiz’s patchy jacket.

“I can hear you, ya know?” He said, closing the lighter and stuffing it in his equally patchy bag.

“Oh! I uh.. I just..” Sei shut his mouth, blushing heavily with embarrassment.

“And if you’re all done staring, can someone tell me why I’ve been summoned?”

“Ill mannered, isn’t he?” Tae said, sipping her lavender tea.

The teen rolled his eyes at Tae’s disapproving tone. Aoba could see these two were already not getting along. Dammit.

“Um.. how about we start off with an introduction?” The blunette chimed in. “I’m Aoba Seragaki, this is my brother, Sei, and my grandmother, Tae. Your name?”

“..Noiz.”

He wasn’t all too interested and wasn’t really paying attention until he looked to the left and saw Alpha still mean mugging him.

“The hell you starin’ at?”

“Huh?”

“You keeping looking at me. Gotta problem?”

Alpha just rolled his eyes at the other irritated teen. He left the room without a word, stomping up the stairs with his usual attitude, while Beta continued playing with the tea leaves.

“The fuck was his problem?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Um.. Alpha can be a bit testy.” Clear said. “I’m Clear by the way and this is Beta.”

“You guys triplets or something?” He asked, looking at his nails.

“Hm? Oh. No. They’re actually my younger brothers.”

“Guess weirdness runs in the family, huh?” Noiz shrugged, finally picking up his tea and taking a sip. “Hmm..”

Sei quickly looked at him.

“Tastes sweet.”

Sei let out a sigh of relief. He’d been practicing his tea making for the past week and was about to pass out whenever the others tried it.

“Enough chit chat.” Tae said. “We need to talk about that stunt you pulled last night.”

“What about it?”

“What about it?!” Tae echoed, irritated by his nonchalant attitude. “What you did was reckless, irresponsible and put not only our but every mythical creature's life at risk!”

“I don’t really see what the big deal is. You guys have powers capable of literally turning the planet off its axis but you just sit around all day eating flowers and playing with cards. So what’s the big deal with humans?”

“The big deal? What’s the big deal?!”

Aoba and Sei noticed the bookshelf in the corner begin to shake. Oh no.

“Witches have been burned. Werewolves shot. Fairies pinned up for decoration on hunters walls **_AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS?!_** ”

“T-tae-san..” Said Clear, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Please calm down.”

The elderly woman glared at the blond teen, who was too busy giving her a similar look. Aoba cut in and stood from his seat.

“How about I take our guest outside?”

Clear and Sei nodded as they walked the muttering old woman into the kitchen. Aoba grabbed the teens arm and dragged the boy outside.

“Listen.” Aoba said, closing the door behind him. “I don’t know who you think you are-“

“Well who the hell do you think you are?” He jumped in. “I was just minding my business and that weird kid ran around the corner demanding I come here, so don’t get testy with me about this.”

“We invited you to our house because we wanted to know who was turning people into zombies, so don’t act like we just did this for f—“

A deep voice suddenly cleared their throat and the two’s arguing stopped. Aoba whipped around to look at the stranger but as soon as he saw the person, well not exactly a person… it was more like a wolf.

“Um.. is this the Seragaki residence? I have an appointment with Miss Tae.”

“Y-yes! Right this way!”

Aoba led the wolf inside the home, trying hard not to stare or lose his mind at the sight of him. Noiz shrugged and decided to follow them back inside.

🧠🎵👁 

“Please wait here, sir. Grandma, you have a customer!”

Aoba turned back around and looked the man over. Shaggy dark blue hair with matching fur covering his face and snout. Wide shoulders with a skinny frame. This was definitely the guy from his visions, even his voice sounded much like the growl he kept hearing.

“Excuse me.” He said.

The bluenette instantly snapped out of his thoughts when the man said something.

“Yes? Would you like some water? Tea perhaps?”

“No, no, I was just wondering if I know you from somewhere?”

“Eh?”

“You just look… familiar.”

“I..I..”

Before Aoba could say anything, his grandmother walked into the room. Despite her calm demeanor, he could sense her dark aura but just pretended not to notice.

“You must be Ren?”

“Yes, ma’am, I—“

She pointed her walking stick at his face and lifted his chin.

“No scratches or bruises. Your fur’s clean. And I don’t sense any distress.” Said Tae, letting go of his chin. “You seem like a perfectly healthy wolf to me.”

“Well that’s, uh, the problem.. you see I accidentally turned at the marketplace and I have trouble turning back..”

As he explained, Aoba noticed his tail moving anxiously side to side as he twiddled his thumbs.

“I’ve had this problem for a while and I heard one of you specializes in canine matters.”

Aoba’s mouth hung open after hearing that.

“Oh, that would be my grandson right here.”

Now, he wanted to scream but couldn’t because that would be unprofessional and his grandma would hit him over the head.

“You specialize in canines?”

“Um.. yes! Well no. Uh, I’m still in training.”

“Nonsense.” Tae said. “He’s one of the best I’ve seen.”

“Granny, don’t you think you should handle this? You have more experience.”

“I specialize in kids and old people. This man’s young and fresh, more up your alley.”

“But I-“

Before he could make another excuse, she vanished and Aoba gulped.

“So can you help me?” The wolf asked, patiently waiting.

“I’ll see what I can do. Right this way, sir.”

Aoba and the man made their way upstairs to his room. As they climbed the stairs, Aoba’s thoughts were getting the best of him.

_What if this isn’t the guy I keep saying? He has to be. Blue hair, wide shoulders, he has everything from the vision._

_But what if he’s going to attack me? And Sei did say it meant I made someone mad._

_But what if his visions are wonky again? They’re not always 100% true. Maybe it means something better? Maybe it means we’re friends? Maybe it means we’re-_

“Um excuse me.”

Aoba was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized they were standing in front of his room. The bluenette put a sweaty nervous hand on the knob and turned.

🧠🎵👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


	4. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba talks to Ren and goes to Sei for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say a super long chapter after a super long break??
> 
> Sorry I haven’t been posting, I’ve actually been working on a story and I’ve been setting up the world and characters for a few weeks now but here’s a chapter!

🧠 🎵 👁 

To say Aoba was nervous was an understatement. He was sweating bullets and his hands felt clammy. He’d never given someone a reading, let alone someone who kept popping up in his dreams.

They sat in front of a tiny table on his bedroom floor. On the table was a spread of blue tarot cards, a blade and white candles. He closed the curtains to set the mood and sprinkled some salt on all the entry ways, basically doing everything in his power to make sure nothing went wrong. No negative energy. No demons. Just him and the wolf man.

“Shall we begin?” Aoba asked.

“Yes.”

The bluenette touched each candle with the tip of his finger, lighting each, then looked at Ren.

“I’ll need your hand if that’s alright with you.”

When Ren saw the opened palm, he immediately slapped his hand onto it surprising Aoba, causing the candles to flicker.

“Sorry!” He said. “ It’s... just a natural reflex.”

“It’s fine, I just didn’t expect it.” Aoba giggled. “Now, tell me what seems to be the problem.”

“Alright.. I’ve always had trouble with my transformations,” Ren started, “it usually only happens when I get really anxious, which happens a lot, and after I change I have a hard time turning back. It usually takes hours or even a day before I’m back to normal.”

“Hmmm.. you said this only happens when you’re anxious?” Ren nodded. “Well what do you usually do when you’re anxious?”

The wolf let out a small chuckle as his tail moved side to side.

“I usually, uh , panic more..”

Aoba could feel the furry hands start to become damp with sweat.

“I see. Do you think it has something to do with your sleep? Diet? Maybe something in your past is causing you to panic?”

The wolf’s dark eyes shifted around as he tried to think.

“I..can’t recall.. I’m trying to think back but I can’t.” Said Ren, looking up at him through his bangs. “Don’t think I’m selfish for this but is there something you could do about my memory?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not selfish at all but I’m not that good with memory stuff. My brother is though. I can talk to him to see if you can get an appointment.”

“Oh..” Ren said , his ears drooping. “That’d be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” Said Aoba, standing up and carefully stepping around the objects to not disturb the aura. Before he left the room, he turned back to warn Ren to not break the salt lines.

🧠🎵👁

Down the hall, Aoba knocked on Sei’s door. Behind it, he heard his twin’s small voice call out then there was some commotion and thudding before the door opened. As the door opened, Aoba was immediately met with a foul stench making him cover his nose with his shirt.

“Sei, what the fuck is that smell!? Oh my god!” Aoba screeched as he looked inside and saw the blue tarp on the floor.

On the blue tarp was the decomposing corpse of a young man. From where Aoba was standing, he could see he had tan skin and burgundy hair, his clothes were a bit disheveled but that was all he could really make out before pushing his brother inside the room and slamming the door shut.

“Sei, who is that?!” He panicked, rushing to open a window.

“I don’t know. I tried looking for a name tag but I couldn’t find one.”

“Why is he...he's.. oh my god..”

To say Aoba was terrible under stressful situations was an understatement. The corpse’s greyed skin and rooting appendages made him want to vomit while his clouded eyes and surprised expression made him want to cry.

“Aoba,”

The bluenette momentarily looked at his brother as he felt his small pale hand touch his shoulder.

“It’s fine.”

“Fine?! How is this fine?! There’s a rotting corpse in your room and you think this is fine?!” He asked. “Where’d you even get this? You didn’t..?”

“No, no. How dare you accuse me of such an atrocious act?” Sei scolded. “I found him a couple of days ago in the alleyways. I was thinking about asking his soul what happened but I can’t find it.”

“What do you mean you can’t find it? Shouldn’t it be attached to him or something?”

“It should but when I checked it was gone, that’s why he’s rotting so quickly.” Sei said, crossing his arms. “I’m starting to think it was taken.”

“Taken? Who would take a random guys soul?”

“Not someone, something.” He said. “Maybe...it was an undertaker.”

Aoba’s blue eyebrows shot up as he heard that word.

“U-undertaker?! That can’t be. Midorijima hasn’t had one in years. Are you sure any angels didn’t come by and scoop him up?”

“It’s a hunch for now and if one is in town, he’s probably keeping a low radar but it’s just a theory.” Sei said, a thoughtful look on his face. “We’ll deal with it later, so what did you need me for?”

“Oh. I was coming to ask you if you could help with my client.” Aoba explained. “He’s a wolf and he says he gets anxiety really easily but can’t remember far enough into his past to figure out why. Maybe you could search his brain?”

“I’ll look through my book to see if there’s a ritual for that but for now I recommend some sage and a ginger root.”

“Awesome! You’re the best!”

Aoba embraced his brother but remembered the body on the floor.

“What are we gonna do about him?”

“I’ll handle it. You can go back to your client.”

He nodded and exited the room. Upon leaving, his stomach felt queasy and he wanted to scream but remembered Sei was handeling it. His twin was good with a crisis and didn’t stress as much as Aoba plus he’d been keeping that body for a while, so it was fine.

🧠🎵👁

After giving Ren the ginger root and some sage, he left and was scheduled to come back in three days.

Aoba was about to walk back upstairs when he heard one of the cabinets close followed by a frustrated “Darn it!”

It was Clear. The albino was opening and closing cabinets, getting more and more irritated as he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He closed the final cabinet then noticed Aoba.

“Aoba-san! I didn’t know you were standing there!” He said, falling over himself as his words scrambled together. “Do you want some tea or-“

“No, no Clear, I’m fine.” Aoba reassured. “I just wanted to see what you were doing.”

“Oh.. I’m looking for my rose quartz but I can’t find it. I think the twins moved it but when I looked they didn’t have it..”

“Rose quartz? What’s the special occasion?”

The pale man’s cheeks flushed a light pink at the question and let out a nervous giggle.

“Um.. no reason. It’s just a little potion bottle I’m working on.”

“Riiiight.” Aoba said, a smile stretching across his face. “Wanna go to the store to see if they have any?”

Now, Clear’s cheeks were as red as a tomato. He knew exactly what store Aoba was referring to and scrambled out of the kitchen to get his boots on while Aoba his shoes on.

🧠🎵👁

As they walked down the street, Aoba smiled as he watched Clear’s movements. The young man was humming to himself as his feet bounced on the pavement. His aura was glowing a bright yellow as little flowers popped up in the cracks of the sidewalk. They reached the shop, “Flora Scents”, and walked inside.

The shop was tiny, nothing too fancy but it reminded Aoba of his grandmother's bedroom. Quilts, flowers, bouquets, crystals and even sewing equipment was all around the store. Clear made his way to the glass case holding the crystals while Aoba occupied himself with other things, mostly browsing.

Out of the corner of his eye, something twinkled. He was sure it was a fairy but when he turned around he saw a wooden box full of trinkets and necklaces. Curious, he reached inside and started digging around. Tiny elephants, cat ornaments and little sculptures of people were inside but the one that caught his eye was a necklace. A silver wolf necklace. He picked it up, admiring its beauty. It was a small wolf head, had gold pieces where the eyes were and was tied around a piece of leather. There was something about it that he admired.

“$15.” A rough voice said.

“Huh?”

Aoba turned to address the voice and immediately frowned. Standing behind him with his arms crossed was the owner of the shop, Mink. He was tall, about 6’2, and had tanned skin. He wasn’t the type of man you’d expect to run a store like this. His face was in a constant frown and his body was pure muscle, basically someone you didn’t want to mess with. Maybe he was a yakuza member? Maybe an ex con?

“$15 for the necklace.” He repeated.

“Huh?! For this?”

Mink nodded.

“It has real gold and silver in it. I’m offering it for a cheap price.”

“...cheap my ass.” Aoba looked to see the man’s eyes narrow.

“Listen if you don’t want it, don’t touch it.”

Aoba was about to say something back but was interrupted when Clear walked over.

“Aoba-san! Do you think I should get this one… or…”

The albino’s mouth fell open at the sight of Mink as his cheeks started to flush again.

“Hi, Mink-san!” Exclaimed Clear. “I was just, um, looking around and, uh ..uh yeah..”

He giggled as he jumbled his words, playing with the gems. Clear looked up when Mink stepped closer, the man leaning down and causing Clear to blush even more.

“This one.”

That was all Mink said before walking behind the register. Now, Clears whole face was as red as a tomato as a dumb smile brightened his face.

🧠🎵👁

“I don’t know what you see in that guy.”

The two left the store, Clear with his tiny bag of quartz (He couldn't leave with just one, right?) and Aoba with his new necklace.

“See what in who?”

“You know what I’m talking about. Mink? Tall shop owner you went all jelly limbed on.”

“I didn’t..well..” Said Clear, his face brightening.

“Awww! It’s alright. We all have crushes in our lifetimes but honestly I don’t see what’s so special about Mink.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, you two just seem so… different. He never smiles, he doesn’t talk and when he does it’s just a rude comment, plus,” Aoba looked over his shoulder then whispered, “he’s a cowan.”

Clear gasped, stopping them in their tracks as he put his hands on his hips.

“Aoba-san!”

“Sorry! I just.. don’t get it.”

“It’s fine.” Clear said, crossing his arms. “I don’t really know either but whenever I’m around him I get this feeling that we’re.. meant to be. Like I met him somewhere and that we had a life.. maybe soul mates?”

Clear giggled at his words.

“It’s silly, sorry about rambling. Let’s just get home before the twins find another animal.”

The walk back was quiet as Aoba started thinking about his words. When he was with Ren earlier, he had the same funny feeling.

_Maybe it is love? But I just met him, how could I love someone I just met?_

_What was that thing Clear said? “Like I met him somewhere and we had a life”? But my visions are being wonky again, maybe it was just an omen like Sei said._

_Ugh! Being magickal fucking sucks._

🧠🎵👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


	5. Noiz is a curious character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter! 💫 
> 
> Sorry about being gone. A lot happened; I was helping my grandma with her business, I got laid off from my job and it was all a mess but I’m back and better than ever! So enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noiz proves to be quite strange to Aoba

🧠 👁 🎵 

The house all woke up like usual; brushing their teeth, saying a prayer and getting pampered for the day. All except Noiz. As breakfast got ready, the blond came down and sat at the table. Hair a mess, each end standing up on their own, his appearance disheveled and upset as if someone said something offensive to him.

Sei looked on as he sipped his tea but quickly looked away as Noiz glared at him, his green eyes lighting up as he grit his teeth. Clear helped Tae set the table and the woman took her seat at the front.

“Hands together for the prayer.” She said, all getting ready. “Oh great ones in paradise, we thank you for this blessed meal and we humbly ask if you wou-“

Her prayer stopped when she heard the sound of someone munching on food. She and the others looked up and found Noiz scarfing down a doughnut like a wild animal. Tae slammed her fist on the table.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

“I got hungry. You were taking too long.” He said, reaching for another doughnut but she smacked his hand away.

“I do not tolerate disrespect in this house! And for your behavior, you will do the prayer.”

They both narrowed their eyes at each other but instead of fighting, he just clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. Everyone resumed their positions.

“Hey there gods.. uh.. thanks for the food and junk and um… I’m really hungry so let’s eat.”

The blond teen picked up his doughnut and ate it, smirking as he saw the others expressions. Sei and Clear were shocked, eyes wide at his display of disrespect, the twins were snickering while Aoba and Tae shared the same annoyed glare. He stuck his tongue out at them, doughnut mush still on it.

“You are disgusting and rude!” Tae yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. “Aoba!”

The bluenette looked at her, worry and alert in his eyes. “I don’t know where you found this punk but if he doesn’t straighten out his act, I’ll send him right back on the street where you found him.”

“Granny, I know he’s difficult but he can’t go back.” Aoba said. “He’s still a witchling, he just needs some time and patience and-“

Clear yelped as Noiz flung some food at him. The twins burst out laughing as he got up and rushed out of the room. The teen laughed as well, eating his food like nothing happened.

“Like I said.” She said through gritted teeth. “Straighten him out or he goes.”

The elderly woman left the room along with Sei. Aoba let out a groan as the four continued breakfast. This is gonna be a long day.

🧠 👁 🎵 

Tae sent Aoba to the marketplace, so he decided the best course of action was to bring Noiz along. What could go wrong?

Well everything apparently. Firstly, Aoba noticed Noiz had a strange obsession with technology. While they were supposed to be looking at fresh fruits and honey, his friend was too occupied looking at computers in shop windows. His green gaze didn’t turn away from the flashing screens or the small tv’s they passed, he just watched and observed.

That was until another one of his quirks showed up. Aoba was buying spices from Miss Kim when he heard a crash. He whipped his head around and his expression immediately dropped.

“Hey! Watch it, asshole!” A man yelled, food all over his clothes. “Look what you did! Are you blind or something?!”

“Don’t yell at me, you fucking prick.” Noiz said, scowling at the man.

“I’m the prick?! You spilled my food and now you’re gonna pay for it!”

“Gladly.”

Aoba’s eyes widened as he saw the faint green glow of the blond’s eyes. The bluenette snapped his fingers behind his back and rushed over to commotion. Noiz opened his mouth to say something but noticed no sound came out. He tried again but not a peep.

“I’m so sorry about my friend. Um.. how much do I owe you?”

“Finally someone with some manners. $23.45. Exactly.”

Aoba paid the man his money, bowed and quickly scurried off with a pissed off Noiz in tow. The two made it down a couple of blocks and Aoba made an unzipping motion.

“You zipped my mouth?!” Noiz accused, eyebrows furrowed and fist clenched.

“Of course I did! Who knows what you would’ve done to that man?”

“Would’ve done what anyone else would’ve done.”

“And that is?”

“Scramble his guts and make him puke.”

“Over some spilled food?!” Aoba sighed and rubbed his temples. “Noiz, you have to remember that we have to hide our identities. It’s not safe for us. Or anyone in the city. So no magic in public.”

“That’s fucking stupid.”

“And you have to deal with it.” Aoba said, sticking his tongue out.

Noiz didn’t quite like his sas and decided to rub his out stuck tongue with his finger, causing Aoba to gag.

“Ugh! You’re such a brat!” Aoba said, stomping off in the direction of the house as Noiz had the last laugh.

🧠 👁 🎵 

“Hey, Sei.”

Said ebony haired twin perked up and looked at Aoba. “Yes?”

“Can we open a window, it kind of stinks in here.”

He shrugged and continued examining the body. Aoba cracked the window open then took a huge lung full of the fresh nighttime air. He smiled as he felt the breeze gently tickle his face as faeries kissed his cheeks.

“So I heard you and Noiz had a fun day at the market.” Sei said, checking the jacket pocket.

At the mention of his name, the faeries flew off as Aoba’s aura went red. “Ugh! Don’t even get me started on him!”

“I’m guessing it was bad?”

“Bad? Try a disaster!” Aoba groaned. “He’s so rude and always wants to fight! I can’t leave him alone for three seconds without him about to use magick on someone.”

Sei giggled as he went through the breast pocket and found an old lollipop. He pocketed it and checked his other pockets. “Well you can’t give up on him just yet. You made a promise.”

“I know!” Aoba cried, hopping on the windowsill and dramatically feigning annoyance. “Gah! Why do I give everyone a chance?! First, the twins, now—“

“Mizuki.”

“Yeah, tha— Mizuki?”

Aoba looked back at his twin with a quirked eyebrow. “Mizuki?”

“That’s what his license says.” Sei said, showing the tiny plastic to his brother.

Aoba walked over and took the card, examining the tiny bent up little card. There was a tiny blood drop where the last name was but he could see the name and face. Then it hit him.

“Mizuki! This is the bar owner that went missing!”

“Oh!” Sei smiled. “Great! We have an identity. Now all we need to do is find his soul and ask what happened.”

“One down… probably a million more to go.” Aoba sighed, looking at the card. “Are you sure a reaper took his soul?”

“It’s a hypothesis but it’s looking more and more likely. I’ll ask the crows if they’ve seen anything.”

“That’s a good start.. poor guy..” He said, pouting as he looked at the frozen fear in Mizuki’s dead eyes. “All we know is, this was a definite murder.”

Sei nodded. “His soul would have definitely stayed around for at least a few years. Maybe he saw an undertaker.”

“Huh?! That’s ridiculous.”

“Not quite. By the look on his face, he was petrified out of his wits and when I was examining the body, I couldn’t find any bullet wounds or even blunt trauma but I did find this.”

Sei gently took the man’s top off and Aoba gasped. Across his chest was a large gash wound except it wasn’t bleeding, instead it had a faint golden glow to it that was emitting a bad aura.

“Definitely an undertaker on our hands.” Sei said.

“Wow… this is bad.. well, maybe if an undertaker was here then we sh— SEI NO!”

Aoba saw his twin reach out to touch the scar and tried to smack his hand away but stumbled. Their hands knocked against the glowing wound and everything went black.

🍷🤪 💧 

“Bye! Have a nice night!”

Mizuki waved goodbye to his employees as he closed up the bar, laughing and smiling at his friends. The young man walked down the street, whistling a tune with not a care in the world as he counted his money. Smiling at the paper bills, he turned down an alleyway to make his way home when someone suddenly bumped into him and knocked him to the ground.

“Hey! Watch where you—“

His sentence was cut off when he felt the weight of the person on top of him and noticed the man wasn’t moving. “Uh.. hey.. you o..okay?”

Mizuki slowly moved the man’s head up but his body instantly froze at the sight. The man’s face was pale white, blue veins surging through his face as his glassy eyes rolled to the back of his head. Throwing the body off him, Mizuki backed away and his head snapped up as he saw a shadow, he could’ve sworn wasn’t there before, move.

Out of the inky shadow, a figure slinked out of the black space, towering inches above Mizuki but he couldn’t see the figures face, their face obstructed by a fedora. The only thing he could see was the blue glow of their eyes.

“H-hey.. what the..?” Mizuki stuttered, his legs unable to move. “Wha-what the hell are you?”

The figure didn’t say anything, it just kept staring at him. “Did you do.. this..?”

Mizuki’s eyes widened as his shadow seemed to jump away from him and into the hand of the covered figure. The once human shadow began to elongate, shift and take on an unnatural shape. No. Not an unusual shape. It took the shape of a scythe.

“Oh.. god..” Was all Mizuki could say before he turned to run but it was already too late. His feet stopped as the blade sliced clean across his chest. His right hand lazily touched his chest, a warm liquid coating his hand, before a large hand roughly grabbed his shoulder. As his consciousness slipped, his final image was that of intense cold blue eyes staring at him.

🧠 👁 🎵 

Aoba and Sei screamed as the image ended, Aoba freaking about the vision and those unforgiving blue eyes staring into his magickal soul while Sei was too busy trying to get more of the image by trying, and failing, to get a vision, as he repeatedly touch the scar but nothing.

“Holy shit… we just.. and..”

“Yeah.. this is definitely an undertaker…”

“But how?!” Aoba exclaimed. “Granny said there hasn’t been one in the city for over two hundred years! How is this possible? Why are they back?”

“I.. I don’t know..” Sei said.

That was one of the scariest things Sei could say. He usually had an answer for things like this but right now, both of them were as lost as baby ducks.

“Um.. maybe this isn’t a bad thing?” Sei said, shrugging.

“Sei!”

“I know!” Sei exclaimed. “We have to tell grandma.”

“What?! Are you insane?”

“After that, I think so.”

“We can’t tell her.”

“We have to. She’s the only one who’s had to deal with these kinds of creatures.”

“No. We’ll get in trouble, especially with this body. And you know how against this stuff she is.”

“You’re right… so.. what do we do?”

“We have to keep hiding him until we find this undertaker. I know, it sounds crazy and might even be dangerous but—“

“I’m in.”

“What?”

“As Hedge witches and a nocturnal witch, it’s our job to keep the community at peace. Even the non living ones.” Sei said, a determined look on his face. “So if an undertaker is walking around snatching souls then it’s our jobs to confront him and make him stop.”

Aoba smiled and nodded. They shook hands, agreeing to a nonverbal deal, then wrapped the body up and stored him in the closet. Before Aoba left, he turned to his brother.

“Oh and uh.. Sei?”

“Yes?”

“I’m seeing Ren again tomorrow and—“

“It’s okay, Aoba. You’ll do fine, just breathe and clear your mind.” He said, offering him a small smile. “I'll send some good vibes.”

Aoba smiled and thanked his brother and left the room.

“Ren?” The bluenette almost jumped out of his skin as an uninterested Noiz stared blankly at him, arms crossed over his chest. “Is that the wolf guy?”

“Jeez, could you not sneak up on me like that?” Aoba grumbled then something clicked in his head. “Wait.. how much did you hear?”

“Something about talking to crows then I got bored and when I came back you were talking about the mutt.” Noiz shrugged. “What is up with you people and animals?”

Aoba let out a sigh of relief. “Well you should know witches are connected to nature since you’re one, so I’d imagine we like animals.”

Noiz’s eyebrow remained quirked then he rolled his eyes. “Well I wouldn’t really know much about that since I’m not a witch.”

“Huh?”

🧠 👁 🎵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me who’s your favorite character so far? Any thoughts?


	6. Not a witch?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz isn’t a witch?! But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! New day! Been dealing with classes and having a sleepover with a friend! Hope you enjoy this chapter and more is on the way!!

🧠 🎵 👁 

Aoba stared at the uninterested blond with wide eyes. _Not a witch? But how?!_

“Woah woah woah.” He finally said after what felt like an eternal staring contest. “What do you mean you’re not a witch? You turned that guy into a zombie. Your eyes glow— how—“

Noiz put his finger on the tip of Aoba’s tongue, making the bluenette spit in disgust. “You talk too much. Follow me.”

“Ugh! You’re so gross.”

🧠 🎵 👁 

“Okay so what is thi— oh my god..”

Aoba stepped into the blond’s room and his eyes stretched wider. What used to be a simple guest room with nice decor and a quaint feeling was turned into a dark junkie hideout. The curtains went from a light cream to blacked out, the floor looked as if a hacker threw up cables and wires on it and there were old greasy pizza boxes in the corner. Noiz effortlessly stepped over the chaotic mess and sat on the bed, harshly patting it for Aoba to come sit.

After doing a series of acrobatics to not trip, he sat on the soft mattress. “So uh…”

“Don’t talk about the room.” Noiz said, a deadpan expression on his face. “I’m working on something and it’s none of your business.”

“Okay.. um.. care to explain the whole not a witch thing.”

“Well I’m not 100% human but I’m not really a witch either.” He explained, suddenly stripping his top off.

“Woah! Woah! Hold… on..?” Aoba was about to protest his little strip show but paused when he saw the marks on his body. Cuts, deep red cuts, and gashes on his skin but they weren’t ordinary cuts. All the cuts were in the shape of circles and ancient symbols he couldn’t make out, almost like it was from another language or even species. “What.. happened..? Who did this? What is this?!”

“I did this.” Said Noiz, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

“What?! Are you insane?!”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “But there’s nothing I can do about it now.”

“But.. but why would you do something so awful to yourself?”

“I didn’t want to do it. I had to.”

🐰 🤬 🖕 

_**“It all started when I was nine. I wasn’t the best child. I had a temper.”** _

“MOMMY!!”

A young boy screamed out as he sprinted to his mother. His mother let out a frightened shriek as she and other mothers looked in horror at the child’s bloody nose and bleeding mouth. “Honey! What happened?!”

The boy was too hurt to say anything, all he could do was scream out in pain and he held his mouth. The best he could do was point out the culprit and when he did, some mothers scowled while others rolled their eyes.

There, standing with scraped up knees and a bandaged cheek, was a blond little boy.

**_“I was used to the looks. I was used to mothers never wanting play dates because I was the violent little monster next door. And since they were so convinced I was evil, might as well give them what they wanted.”_ **

“You little monster! I should’ve never let you out of the house!” His mother screamed.

Noiz tried to pull away from his mother's death grip, scratching her hand and stopping in his tracks. He already knew what was coming; another lecture, another slapping, another disappointed scowl from his father but he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

His mother threw him inside his bedroom, the boy hitting the floor as he heard the door slam shut. The boy ran towards the door, screaming like a banshee as he kicked and punched the door.

“LET ME OUT, YOU BITCH!!”

“YOU WILL LEARN TO BEHAVE YOU LITTLE MONSTER! NOW THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”

“I HATE YOU!!”

**_“I could scream and kick all I wanted but it didn’t matter. I’d be locked in that room for hours, maybe even a couple of days depending on what I did until I made a friend.”_ **

Noiz sat in his room, scrolling away on the internet. Dead green eyes scanned the pages when a ding went off in his inbox.

_GoldenBoy13: Hey :)_

_Noiz: Hey. What do you want now?_

_GoldenBoy13: Did something happen today? You were offline all day. That’s not like you. Was it your parents again?_

_Noiz: Good job, detective_

_GoldenBoy13: Ugh! 😫 I hate this! They’re the worst people ever!_

_Noiz: Tell me about it. I’ve been in this room for weeks._

_GoldenBoy13: WHAT?! You should do something about this! This is unacceptable! 😤_

_Noiz: You say that like I haven't tried. I’m still a “kid”, so what I say doesn’t matter._

_GoldenBoy13: Wellll… I might have a suggestion BUT I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’D LIKE IT!_

_Noiz: You already mentioned it. Lay it on me. I’ll do anything to get out of here._

_GoldenBoy13: Okay… but you have to be 1000% on board!_

_Noiz: I am_

_GoldenBoy13: Swear on your life!_

_Noiz: Dude._

_GoldenBoy13: Sorry.. I’m just a bit nervous about doing this_

_**“He was worried but I didn’t care. I was too desperate to leave.”** _

Noiz stood outside the old library, looking at a praying mantis eating a ladybug and watching people walk by. People smiled, laughed and even held hands with each other, it ticked him off. A couple walked by, a giggling woman holding her boyfriend's arm, and the teen stretched his leg out, tripping the woman. She fell with a thud on the concrete stairs and started crying as she clutched her bleeding nose.

“HEY!” Her boyfriend yelled, stomping up to an unimpressed Noiz. “What the fuck is your problem?! You broke my girlfriend’s nose!”

Noiz’s pocket buzzed and he read the text. He smirked then went on his merry way, sprinting as he heard the man yell after him. The teen ducked into an alleyway and giggled as the man ran past him, face red with anger as he hunted the kid down. Victorious, Noiz made his way to the texted location.

🐰 🤬 🖕 

Noiz followed the directions but it just led him to a destroyed, abandoned church. He looked upon the ruins with confusion and irritation. “The fuck?”

“Uh.. hey..”

Preparing his fists, Noiz jumped at the quiet voice and spun around. His eyebrow raised even higher. “Uhm hey? Wasn’t someone—“

“Right here.”

“SHIT!”

Noiz whipped around as the voice was now directly behind him. He almost threw a punch at the being staring at him but it caught his fist. Staring Noiz in the eyes was a red demon, tiny horns protruded out of its forehead as it’s glassy black eyes looked just as surprised as him. “You must be Noiz?”

“.... GoldenBoy13? But..”

“I know. Follow me.”

Noiz blinked and the two were suddenly in a cathedral. The roof reached to infinite heights as distorted paintings decorated and crawled up the walls. “The fuck…?”

“Sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. Had to do it in a hurry.”

“Wait, wait so you’ve been a demon this whole time?!” Noiz exclaimed, watching the nervous entity rush over to a candle lit circle. “When was I supposed to know about this?”

“I wanted to but I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Uh yeah but.. wait a minute. Is this a sacrifice? Am I about to be a demon buffet?”

“What?! No! I promise you. I actually want to help you!” The demon panicked. “I hate what your parents are doing and I think you deserved some kind of revenge for the shit they put you through.”

“Hmmm. How do I you're not lying?” Noiz asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not trusting a demon. Smart move.” He said, kneeling down at the circle again. “But I actually do want to help you. Not all demons are out for your soul, at least one of us has to be nice.”

“That’s true.” He shrugged.

_**“HOLD ON!”** _

“You just trusted a demon?! Like that?!” Aoba asked.

“Yes. I was desperate. Now stop interrupting.” He said, slapping Aoba on his forehead.

_**“Anyways, I signed the contract and did the ritual. He just needed one more thing and I’d be free.”** _

Noiz opened one of his eyes and noticed he didn’t feel any different. He scowled. “Hey!”

“Um yes?”

“I don’t feel any different. I thought you said I’d change or something.”

“Oh well yes but uh…”

“Uh? Uh what?”

“Well this is the part I was hesitant about.” The demon said, looking down at his hands. “To complete the ritual, I need you to… give a piece of yourself.”

A small shadowy dagger appeared in his shaking hands as he passed it to Noiz. The teen observed the tiny dagger, watching shadowy particles glide along the knife. “You need a piece of me? Like I need to cut off a body part or something?”

“Well we could do it in many ways but it will be excruciatingly painful and you can back out now if you don’t want to do it. Many humans can’t—“

“Okay.” Noiz shrugged.

The demon blinked. “Okay?”

“I can’t feel pain, so just tell me what I need to do.”

“....okay..”

_**“I chose the carving ceremony and well the rest is history.”** _

Noiz ended his tale but nearly burst out laughing at Aoba’s expression. The bluenette was horrified to say the least.

“You got magick… by… oh my god..” Aoba said. “Noiz.. I.. that’s awful.. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry? I feel better than ever!” Noiz smiled, leaning back on the bed. “I’m powerful and no one can fuck with me. This is the best decision I could’ve ever made! I should’ve done this ages ago then maybe that kid wouldn’t have stolen my toy at the playground.”

“What? You’re happy about this?”

“Of course! I’m an all powerful witch with the power of Satan in my grasp!” He said, smiling like a giddy child. “Who wouldn’t be over the moon?”

“Um.. that’s nice and all but don’t these contracts usually come with a price? Like your soul or something?”

“Bullshit pushed by the media and boring Christians. Adel doesn’t ask for much. As long as I’m safe and alive, that’s all he needs.”

“While I respect your beliefs and practice, I just want you to be careful. Your body already looks… mangled.. I don’t need you hurting anymore people or yourself.”

Noiz looked to Aoba with an eyebrow cocked as if Aoba was spewing nonsense but just rolled his eyes and sat up. He clapped a bandaged hand onto Aoba’s shoulder and gave him a fake smile. “I’ll do my best, mom!”

“I’m serious, Noiz!”

“And so am I.” He shrugged, pulling his shirt back on. “So are we done yet? I have to be somewhere.”

“Where are you going? You don’t do things.

The blond hopped off the bed, skillfully skipping over cables and practically dancing his way to the door. “Clear and I have to go to this crystal shop. He’s gonna show me around for some bonding I guess. Don’t trip on the cords and die.”

With that, he leapt out of the doorway and continued his merry little jaunt down the hallway. Aoba stares at the cables decorating the floor with mixed emotions; disgust, sadness and pity filled his stomach as he thought about the tale he just heard.

_Noiz hurt himself to escape his abuse? But what did he do when he got his powers? Did he hurt his family?! No! He wouldn’t… would he? Of course not, no one could go that far.. I hope..  
_ __  
🧠 🎵 👁 __  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Do you believe Noiz’s tale?


	7. The Strange Shopkeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz makes a confusing discovery and Clear has a dreadful feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter! New day! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer and took a bit of time to do. I’ve been helping my grandma with catering and lessons have been kicking my ass but I hope you enjoy!

_🐰 🖕 🤬_

_Floral Scents._

Noiz arched an eyebrow at the shop's sign, the writing was in a fancy cursive font outside of the quaint storefront. The flowers were bright and colorful, full of life and would cheer anyone up. But he wasn’t anyone. Noiz touched a rose, watching it wilt and turn black as he smiled.

“$4.78”

Noiz jumped at the voice and spun around. He looked at a large man’s chest before staring up at the shop owner. “Huh?”

“The roses.” He pointed to the plants.

When Noiz looked at the flower he pointed to, his eyes widened so large they could’ve fallen out of his head. The rose had come back to life. Shiny and red like a young woman’s lips, as if he didn’t murder it and watch it turn it black. “...how did you—“

“Noiz-san!” Clear called. The albino rushed out of the store, bouncing with every step as he smiled brightly. “Look! This ones so pretty, do you th..ink..”

Clear’s words fell silent as he saw the hulking shop owner standing there with his arms crossed. His pale face flushed red as his happy smile turned to a goofy drunk one. “Um hi! Hello.. Um.. the crystals they’re uhm pretty.”

“Thank you.” Mink said, raising an eyebrow at his strange behavior. “You seem to like this crystal the most.”

“Huh?”

“The rose quartz.” He pointed a finger at the pink gem. “You always get it.”

“Oh yes! Right! It’s just so pretty and it’s way shinier than the ones I see at the other shops.” Clear said. “Do you dig them yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Wow! You’re so cute!” Clear smiled at the man before listening back to what he just said. His smile turned to a panicked expression as Noiz chuckled. “I mean cool! You’re so cool!”

He tried to save himself but it was already too late. This plus Noiz laughing made his eyes fill with tears of embarrassment but before he could run and sob, a hand gently patted his head. He looked up to see Mink, stroking his hair and staring at him with that same emotionless expression.

“ _ **It’s okay.**_ ”

Noiz stopped laughing when he heard the shift in tone. He looked into the man’s eyes and blinked with confusion again. _What the fuck?_ , he thought as he looked into the man’s glowing blue eyes. Turning back to Clear, he was about to ask him something but the other teen stared in a trance-like state, at Mink with matching blue eyes.

“ _ **It’s fine. You’re okay.**_ ”

“ _ **I’m fine. I’m okay.**_ ”

“Good.” Mink said, wiping his tear filled eyes then taking out a wooden pipe and lighting it. “And you.”

Noiz glared at the man but before he could say anything, Mink blew thick pink smoke in his face. He tried blowing the smoke away but it was already too late, his vision was a pink blurry mess as the world spun. The last thing he saw was the emotionless gaze of the shopkeeper before falling backwards and blacking out.

🐰🖕🤬

“No..iz.. N.. i..”

Blinking awake, he felt a hand gently stroke his face. He gripped it and held the hand close to him.

“Theo?” Noiz asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

“No?”

His vision finally cleared up but what he saw made his blissful expression turn into a soured frown. Clear, Aoba and Sei stared down at him, concerned looks on their faces. The teen smacked Clear’s hand away and tried to scoot away from the other teen but nearly fell over when his world spun again. Luckily, Clear caught him. “Noiz-san, please be careful!”

“Yeah, we heard you took a pretty nasty fall back there.” Aoba said, moving around the couch to keep him steady.

“Fall? Back— THAT GUY!” Noiz exclaimed, causing them all to jump.

“Guy?”

“The guy from the shop that Clear likes!” He said.

“Hey! I don’t like him.” Clear blushed.

Noiz rolled his eyes at the flustered teen, rubbing his temples. “Yeah because openly flirting with someone isn’t a crush.”

“Wait a minute. Flirting?” Aoba cut in, smiling ear to ear. “You flirted with Mink? Ooooh! Tell me the details!”

“No, I didn’t flirt. I.. I might’ve called him.. cute.”

Sei and Aoba shared a squeal of excitement and tried prying more information out of him but Noiz just cut in their gossip with an audible groan. “Guys! This is serious! That guy at the shop isn’t normal.”

Aoba put his hands on his hips. “Funny coming from you.”

“Not the time, wolf lover.” He said, flicking Aoba the bird. “That guy isn’t normal like he’s not human.”

“Not human? As in.. another witch?” Sei asked. “That can’t be possible… the crows haven’t said anything about a new arrival.”

“Not a witch. Something else.”

“Alright, time out. How do you know he’s magick?”

Noiz paused for a second. He was about to say something but his mind was drawing a blank. The only thing he could remember was killing some roses but the rest was fuzzy static and strange pink clouds that made his head spin. “I can’t remember… BUT you have to believe me! Something was off about him and—“

“Noiz-san.” Clear said. “I know Mink-san isn’t the most.. friendly but I think he's just eccentric. If he was magick, we would’ve felt some kind of aura.”

“No, he’s magick. I know it. I just—“

Sei put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you hit your head a little too hard. It’s pretty common. I’ll just get you some tea and you can rest some more, how does that sound?”

Defeated, deflated and absolutely about to lose his marbles, Noiz just slowly nodded his head and the two went upstairs. Clear was about to walk away but Aoba put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, Aoba-san?”

“I’m proud of you.” He smiled.

“Proud?” Clear asked, a smile creeping on his face. “Of what?”

“You finally flirting with your crush.”

Clear’s smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with an expression of red faced horror. He scurried off upstairs without another word, just tiny mutters of being embarrassed.  
  
🧚‍♀️ 🎤 🐠 

“Goodnight, you two.”

Clear smiled and kissed his little brothers on the forehead, laughing as they tried to fight him off but weren't as strong. “Ugh! We’re not babies anymore, you can quit doing that.”

“I have to. How else are you two going to have good dreams?” He smiled.

“We don’t dream.” They both said in unison.

The older teen’s face turned pink as he suddenly remembered. “Oh um.. right! I uhm.. I’m sorry. I forgot.”

Alpha just rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance and rolled over but Beta still looked at him. “What are dreams like?”

“Ugh.. here we go again.” Alpha grimaced, rolling over to face the wall.

“Shut up.” Beta said, punching his twin in the side.

Before Alpha could punch his brother, Clear caught their fists. “Okay, calm down you two. I’ll tell you and you have to go to bed after this.”

“A dream is everything and anything. It’s your wildest imagination come to life.” He rubbed his hands together then clapped, stardust and heart clouds bursting into the air, and laid in the middle to watch the clouds. “Whatever comes to your mind, you can dream about. Maybe love. Wealth.”

“Annihilation and world domination?” Alpha asked, smiling at Clear’s annoyed look.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Setting the city on fire?”

“Yes.”

“Even—“

“A family.” Beta said, poking a heart cloud. His brothers looked at him but his expression wasn’t sad. It was nonchalant and uncaring.

“Clear, you dream right?” His older brother nodded. “Do you dream about our family?”

“... yes..”

“What do you dream?”

“... I see mom, dad, grandpa and you guys..” He said, watching the clouds turn into little people. “I remember the good days when you two were born and everybody was so happy. When we would eat dinner together. When grandpa would pick us up to go to his house. The happy days.”

“Before dad went crazy.” Alpha said, the tiny people turning red.

“And killed mom.” Beta added, watching the red people explode into three scared little shapes.

Clear stared at the tiny scared shapes, images of police sirens and blood popping into his mind. He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a yawn and felt someone wrap their arms around him. Beta had snuggled into him, laying his head on his chest. “I miss them.”

“I know, Beta. I do too.” Clear said, softly touching his hair.

“Why’d he do it? Why’d he kill mom?”

“I..”

_**“Leave the boys out of this! They’re not your patients!”** _

“I..”

_**“I will do what I want. They’re not even human!”** _

_**“DON’T TOUCH MY CHILDREN!”** _

“I don’t know.. sometimes people do bad things..” Clear said. “Just don’t think about it. We have a new home with a new family. We’re safe now.” 

“Okay..” Beta said, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

He was about to tell Alpha goodnight but the teen was already fast asleep. Clear smiled at his brother as he drifted off too.

🧚‍♀️ 🎤 🐠 

Glass smashed on the floor as screaming rang through the house. A woman screamed for help, pained screams of agony and urgency. A man screamed in fury, for her to shut up and that it was her fault she was dying. All too much for an adult to hear but absolutely horrifying for a child to see.

Clear watched as his father bashed his mother's head in with a wooden cane, her cries finally became quiet and her movements stopped. He didn’t move. He couldn’t move. His feet were stuck to the spot he was in, replaying the scene over and over again in his head as heavy footsteps clunked behind him.

Turning around, he saw a large man standing next to him but there was something off about the man. He wore a trench coat and a hat that covered his face, all Clear would see was a dark shadow and two blue orbs where his face should’ve been. The figure looked down at him and all he could do was point to his mother's corpse but the man didn’t move. Instead he kneeled to the boy's height and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine.” He said. “You’re going to be fine.”

“It’s going to be fine. I’m going to be fine.” The boy repeated.

“You and your brothers will be fine and this nightmare will be over.” He said, leaning forward. “And you never saw me.”

Soft human lips touched the child’s forehead and Clear woke with a start. He quickly sat up to see the twins out of bed and a delicious smell wafted in the air but the smell quickly turned dark. Sniffing again, he noticed things felt off.

He walked around the room and couldn’t figure out what it could’ve been but it was irritating him. Clear opened the window to see crows cawing on the rooftops. It looked like there were about thirty black birds yelling at each other on the roofs and power lines, it put a bad feeling in his stomach when a black shadow caught his eye.

Pink eyes darted towards the shadow and it couldn’t be. It was the shadowy figure from his dream, blue orbs looking back at him and not moving.

“Clear!” Aoba called, causing Clear to jump and almost hit his head on the window.

“Huh?”

“I’ve been calling you for breakfast for like ten minutes.” He said. “What’s wrong?”

Clear pointed to the window and Aoba looked out but when they looked the figure had disappeared. “Ugh! I hate these birds! Go home, Sei isn’t ready yet!”

The birds finally flew away at Aoba’s command. “So noisy… come on. We have lavender tea ready.”

“Okay!”

The two headed down for breakfast to get the day started but something didn’t sit right with Clear; the figure was back after all these years and was standing outside of his house but no one was dead. Or rather, no one was dead yet.

🧚‍♀️🎤🐠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? How do you feel about Clear’s dream? Is there something wrong about Mink? And are the twins okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Share, Like and Comment!!!


End file.
